Apep (mythology)
|hobby = Devouring innocent souls. Trying to eat the Sun. |goals = Destroy the universe and bring everything back to nonexistence, then recreate and rule over everything himself (ongoing) Kill Ra (ongoing) |crimes = Malefic Grand theft animarum Madness inducement Spiritual corruption Homicide Terrorism |type of villain = Preternatural Archenemy}} Apep (also known as Apepi and by his Greek name Apophis) was the evil god of darkness in Egyptian mythology, which he is considered the main antagonist of, and he was the archenemy of the Egyptian solar god Ra. History Apep often appeared in the form of a giant, demonic snake, who each night attempted to devour the Sun after it left the sky, only to be repelled by the god Set (who ironically would take his place as the God of Evil of Egyptian Mythology as centuries went by). Other times, Apophis would take the form of a giant sphere of malevolence. He was also considered the embodiment of chaos and sought to bring about the end of light and life within the mortal universe and plunge it into darkness, then proceed to take the throne himself and rule over all gods and worlds. Apophis is said to live in the Egyptian underworld and despised by all of the deities in the mythology of which he originates. During the day while Ra was still in the sky, he would devour the souls of those that were not protecting him, thus leading to their complete obliteration. He was the only Egyptian god that never had the distinction of being prayed to. Instead, entire temples were set up to pray against him and prevent him from accomplishing his goals. Powers And Abilities Apophis possesses vast godlike powers, able to warp reality to an extent and control chaos. Some of Apophis' more cataclysmic powers include causing earthquakes and creating storms. He can also channel primordial darkness. Apophis is said to be able to change his own size, shape and anatomy and stretch to long lengths. His bite is venomous and any soul Apophis eats will stop existing, not to mention he can fly. As a practicioner of dark magic, Apophis has mastery over several elements; i.e. electricity, earth, darkness, light, water and sand. He often causes the waters of the Underworld to flow over Ra's boat. In addition, Apophis is almost completely unkillable; although it takes a day for him to heal, Apophis can regenerate from almost anything and can never truly be killed, only temporarily halted. Other Media *Apep appears as the main antagonist of Rick Riordan's Kane Chronicles trillogy under the name Apophis. He was the bigger bad of the first two books until he finally appears as the main antagonist of the third book. *Apep was also a supporting antagonist of The Scorpion King: Rise of the Akkadian and was voiced by Mark Hamill who is also known to voice multiple incarnations of the Joker, Kavaxas, and Malefor. Gallery Apep-jpg.jpg|The god Ra, in a cat form, fight with Apep who is in a snake form. Unholy Apep.jpg|An artwork of the unholy Egyptian god Apep, with his own army of evil. Apophis 2.jpg|Apophis under attack. Apep.jpg|Apep Apep2.jpg Navigation Category:Pure Evil Category:Mythology Villains Category:Archenemy Category:Male Category:Deities Category:Satan Category:Dark Forms Category:Demon Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Collector of Souls Category:Hegemony Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Mongers Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Magic Category:Murderer Category:Elementals Category:Omniscient Category:Noncorporeal Category:Necromancers Category:Energy Beings Category:Outcast Category:Summoners Category:Homicidal Category:Cataclysm Category:Undead Category:Destroyers Category:Immortals Category:Related to Hero